La Hija Del Demonio
by Kal-K 2.0
Summary: Secuela de La venganza es un plato que se sirve frio. Mandy logra casarse con Clark y viven juntos en la granja Kent, pero las cosas no se mantendran por mucho tiempo así. Aparecera Talia Al Ghul junto a su padre, para tomar a Clark futuro lider de las sombras


_Basado en la serie Smallville _

_Los personajes son son míos son de DC Comis & WB_

* * *

**La Hija Del Demonio**

_Protagonistas:_

Tom Welling es Clark Kent

Summer Glau es Talia Al Ghul

Sean Faris es Bruce Wayne/Batman

Ciaran Hinds es Ra' Al Ghul

Amanda Walsh es Mandy Kent

Annette O'toole es Martha Kent

_Historia creada por: **Kal-K 2.0**_

* * *

_El tiempo había pasado, aunque a Martha y Jonathan Kent les había costado entender el matrimonio de su hijo lo habían llegado aceptar además de tener su primer nieto aun siendo mas o menos jovenes para disfrutarlo, Clark había recuperado sus poderes al enfrentarse a lunitico que lo había baleado. Lex logra corromper a Lana, luego llevando a recorrer el mundo. Para apartarla de todos y de que fuera suya solamente  
_

_Para Los Kent, la alegría duro muy poco. Al convertirse Jonathan en senador a las pocas horas muere de un infarto fulminante, Martha recibe el cargo de senadora, lamentablemente debe irse a Washington para manejar su cargo dejando Smallville. Clark se quedaría en el manejo de la granja, junto a su esposa. Los meses habían pasado y todo marchaba bien, pero las cosas no seguirian así por mucho tiempo..._

* * *

_A las afueras de Smallville, son las 6:00 AM. Granja Kent, dormitoria principal. Clark duerme junto a su esposa, cuando suena el reloj despertador. Mandy se empieza a mover, se acerca a Clark y le susurra al oido  
_

Clark, despierta_ - le dice, mientras le mueve su hombro - _En verdad, eres todo un dormilon_ - Ella no se había dado cuenta que Clark estaba despierto y estaba esperando el momento para atacar. Se lanza sobre ella y la empieza a besar apasionadamente en los labios_

Que decías, que era un dormilon -_ le pregunto Clark a su flamante esposa desde hace medio año_

_No he dicho nada - le responde riendo, su mirada cambia - Aunque me gustaría seguir y tu sabes, tenemos mucho que hacer. Tu con las cosas de la granja, yo con lo de la casa y cuidado de Kaleb  
_

Es verdad, pero uno rapido_ - poniendo los ojos tristes_

_Ella sonrío y Clark la volvío a besar_

* * *

_Mientras tanto en los cielos, cerca de Smallville. Un avion personal iba camino a la granja Kent, una bella mujer de cabello castaño y ropa negra se acerca a un hombre mayor, al aparecer es su padre  
_

Padre, quedan pocos minutos para llegar a la granja del hombre_ - le informa la joven. El hombre sonrío_

Muy bien. Talia_ - responde contento y le acaricia la mejilla a su hija - _Dile a Ubu que se prepare ante cualquier problema y sabes lo que tienes que hacer?

_Ella asiente - _si, no hay de que preocuparse. Me retiro_ - Ella camina por el pasillo, mientras Ra's Al Ghul observa por la ventana _

* * *

_Granja Kent. Clark a salido de la casa, se encuentra apilando el heno, mientras que su perro Shelby lo observa. En la casa Mandy se encuentra en la cocina, revisando su correo por su notebook. Kaleb se encuentra dormido en la cuna, en la habitación de sus padres. Clark estaba terminando de apilar el heno gracias a __su supervelocidad, __cuando empezo a descender el avion de Ra's Al Ghul en la granja kent. Al terminar de descender, se abrio la escalinata del que en verdad era un jet. De allí salió Talia acercandose a Clark, Mandy veía esto por la ventana  
_

Buenos días. Kal-El - _Al mismo momento le mostraba sus curvas_

_Clark se quedo extrañado por que ella sabía su nombre de nacimien_to - Tu. ¿quien eres? y ¿Como sabes ese nombre?

Mi nombre es Talia Al Ghul y hemos esta averguando sobre tí - _Ella se le acerco y su dedo acarico, el pecho de Clark_

Como que hemos -_ Clark le pregunto_

Mi padre quiere conocerte - _contesto finalmente_

_Clark se quedo mirando el Jet_ - Tu padre

Si, se encuentra en el interior del avion. Me acompañas_ - Mandy había salido de la casa y se acercaba a Clark_

Vuelve a la casa y cuida a Kaleb - _le ordeno a su mujer_

Pero - _ella trato de protestar_

Hazme caso, enseguida vuelvo_ - ella asintio y se volvio a la casa_

Entonces vamos_ - pregunto ella, Clark se quedo mirando su casa y la volvia a mirar a Talia_

Bien_ - pronuncio y siguio a la mujer escultural, delante de el. Al entrar al avion se dio cuenta que era como un casa por dentro, tenia muebles, cuatros, pero lo más inquietante era los hombres vestidos de negro de la casa a los pies. Llegaron al final del Jet, una cortina tapaba la entrada habitación siguiente. Talía movio la cortina revelando a su padre y al lado a su guarda espalda_

Ubu, espera a fuera a Talia. Ya saben que hacer_ - le susurro Ra' a su guarda espalda. Este salio "pasando" a pegarle a Clark en el hombro. Talia lo sigio y cerro la cortina, dejando a Clark con su padre_

Acercate. Kal-El_ - Clark se quedo en el mismo lugar  
_

_Ra' se le vanto y se le acerco - _Que quieres de mi

Quiero que trabajes para mi - _ordeno el viejo_

Que - _al escuchar la orden del hombre mayor_

Lo que escuchas, quiero me ayudes a conquistar el mundo_ - mientra más se acerba, más se senti debil_

Nunca lo are - _Clark le respondio_

Pero primero me presento adecuadamente, soy Ra's al Ghul y como la mayoria de la gente de la tierra diria. Soy un terrorista internacional cuyo único objetivo es un mundo en el perfecto equilibrio ambiental. Creo que la mejor manera de lograr este equilibrio es eliminar a la mayoría de la humanidad. Te parece - _le volvio a preguntar_

Jamas - _Clark respondio muy enojado_

Bueno, eso no es una respuesta - _sonrio malebolamente_ - en este momento, mi hija y me sirviente estan en tu casa con tu familia. Aceptas o es el fin para ellos

_Claro no sabía que hacer. Pero tenia que pensar en su familia_ - Bien, me uno a tí - _responde. Ra's todo el tiempo tuvo las manos atrás de su espalda, rebelo que en la mano derecha tenía un pedazo Green Kryptonite y la mano izquierna un brazalete metalico_ - como sabías

Ya sabras . le respondío

Y ese collar - _Ra' solamente lo miro_ - claro, ahora lo sabre - _Estaban al frente, a pocos sentimetros. El hombre mayor le puso el brazalete en la muñeca, del bolsillo de su pantalon saco un pequeño control. Al apretar los botones se ajusto el brazalete a la muñeca de Clark, causandole un poco de dolor_

Con este control, te tendre vigilado. Has algo que yo no quiero y te electrocutara con rayos de green meteor - _Clark unicamente se quedo mirando a Ra'_

* * *

Varios Minutos después en Washington. En el departamento de la senadora Martha Kent, ella estaba hablando por telefono con su nuera

Agarra tus cosas con las de mi nieto y suban a la camioneta, los estare esperando. No te preocupes, todo saldra bien - Martha Cuelga el telefono - tenías razón - ella habla con alguien, se gira para ver a Batman - han capturado a mi hijo

Me lo temia - _le respondio_

_Martha estaba muy preocupada_ - Pero ¿porque el?

_El fue fraco y le respondió_ - Al negarme yo, buscaron una segunda opción

Clark, pero que piensan hacer con el - _pregunto Martha Kent aun muy preocupada por su hijo al caballero oscuro_

_Batman le conto lo que sabía_ - Por las habilidades que tiene, lo más claro es que piensan hacer un genosidio a la mitad del mundo y...- _se detiene, ella se le queda viendo_

Y que? - _pregunta ella_

_Wayne le responde_ - Ser el proximo lider de la liga de las sombras

Pero, me dijiste que tiene una hija -_ le pregunto ella, extrañandole algo_

_El le cuenta lo ultimo que sabía_ - Si, es verdad. Ra's los va unir para que le den un heredero varón

Donde quieras que estés, Jonathan. Ayudalo - _exclamo Martha y Batman se le quedo viendo_


End file.
